The present invention relates to the use of carboxylated triazine derivatives as color transfer-inhibiting active ingredients in washing textiles and detergents containing such compounds.
In addition to the ingredients essential for the washing process, such as surfactants and builder materials, detergents usually contain other ingredients which may be combined under the term “washing adjuvants” and include various groups of active ingredients, such as foam regulators, anti-redeposition agents, bleaching agents, bleach activators and enzymes. Such additives also include substances that should prevent dyed textiles from giving an altered color effect after being laundered. First, this change in color effect of washed textiles, i.e., clean textiles, may be based on the fact that dye constituents are removed from the textile by the washing process (“fading”), and secondly, dyestuffs released from textiles of different colors may be deposited on the textile (“discolored”). The discoloration aspect may also play a role with undyed laundry items, when they are washed together with colored laundry items. To avoid these unwanted side effects of the removal of dirt from textiles by treatment with aqueous systems, which usually contain surfactant, detergents (in particular when they are provided as so-called color detergents or detergents for colored wash for washing colored textiles) contain active ingredients which should prevent the release of dyestuffs from the textile or at least should prevent the deposition of released dyestuffs present in the washing liquid on textiles. Many of the polymers commonly used have such a high affinity for dyestuffs that they draw the dyes from the dyed fiber to an increased extent, thus resulting in increased color losses.